This invention relates to a pesticide applicator and, more particularly, relates to a pesticide applicator for spot application of pesticides such as herbicides to broadleaf weeds.
Weed-killer applicators in the form of elongated tubes for the application of herbicides such as of the 2, 4-D type are known. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,608,860 and 2,979,757 disclose elongated applicators for applying liquid herbicides to broadleaf weeds. Both applicators have relatively complex valving and application controls for dispensing a desired quantity of herbicide to weeds.
The present invention comprises an applicator for a pesticide which allows spot application of a pesticide with a solid carrier such as wax, which is normally solid at ambient temperatures, directly to the area to be treated. The invention will be described with reference to an applicator for herbicide in a wax carrier which permits spot application of the herbicide directly to weeds in a manner which will resist dilution by water, such as rain water, and which will result in a more efficient application of herbicides. It will be understood that although the following description will proceed with reference to a herbicide and solid wax composition, other pesticides such as insecticides, bactericides and the like pesticides in various solid carriers are encompassed within the scope of the invention.